


A Siren's Song

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternative Universe - Magical Creatures, Character Death Is Not Graphic, Creature Fic, Creature Hermione Granger, Dark Hermione Granger, Eternal Slumber, F/M, Lonely Draco Malfoy, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Octopussy, Siren Call, Siren Hermione Granger, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: He heard the call. He felt the longing. He just wanted to be with her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	A Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my brain for quite some time, so to avoid other works I finally wrote it!
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU TO [Leilah Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon) & [okaytaytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaytaytay) for looking this over and fixing, editing, making things pretty again!

**A Siren’s Song**

Draco Malfoy lived in a small Castle right beside the ocean. The castle, weathered over the years, loomed against the sky. Casting a shadow against the dark waters, it stood tall against the winds coming off the waves. His ancestors, from his mother’s side - the Blacks, had built this many centuries ago and yet it still stood the tests of time. The stones were worn but still stood strong. The back of the castle held a wide patio, built after the castle a few centuries later, and a set of stone steps walked into the ocean. As the tides came and went, they licked against the stone leaving behind kelp to cling to the jagged edges.

Cast from society not long after he was forgiven for his transgressions during the war, he found himself in the Black Castle. Alone. At first it had been quiet and relaxing. It gave him time to work on himself and read all the books he hadn’t had time for in the past years. The war had taken a toll on his body, his mind, and his person. He wasn’t sure when he lost his sense of identity but he was confident it had been during that time. Probably around the time he watched his unhinged aunt carve into a muggleborn witch who bled  _ red, _ not brown. There was no mud in her blood. That scream, from that muggleborn, echoed in his mind in the middle of the night. It was his penance for not standing up for her. Because he was a coward, and he would always be one.

He could not face the whispers or the insults when he was released, so he ran. He never looked back. He never thought twice about his choice until years down the road when the loneliness set in. He had a few house elves, well paid, who came and went with his food, but it wasn’t the same. He craved contact, but not just anyone. Someone. His someone.

It started slow. He’d have a little longing to talk to a person, his person, but it’d just be a flicker of a thought. Like when he wanted to tell someone about a line in his book, or when he recalled a memory, but it’d leave with the next breath. Yet as time kept moving forward, that longing started holding on tighter. It would drag him from his sleep, from his showers, even from his food at dinner time, and it brought him to the back door that faced the ocean.

Worry set in when he noticed the crashing of waves out on the horizon. It was as if the ocean was angry, trying to create the most damage it could, as it crashed against the steps, reaching higher and higher. Until the sun rose. Then, with a tiredness, it would fall back, losing its damage, slinking back further and further.

* * *

Weeks went by with the same events happening. Late nights, uneaten food, until he heard it. A voice, a song, whispering through the wind through an open window. The sun was setting on the horizon and the air grew colder with each passing minute. Pulling a coat out of his closet and pulling on some shoes, he found himself traveling down the spiral staircase until he was back at the back door. His hand paused on the cast iron lock of the door as he waited. A breath escaped his lungs before he caught it as he heard that song again, stronger this time. 

With a confidence he wasn’t sure he had, he pushed the door open and made his way into the cold. The wind whipped around him, but he thanked his lucky skies it wasn’t raining as he walked across the veranda. The voice grew soft, but strong, as he neared the staircase. Rounding the stone fence, he stopped at the top of the steps to see the ocean licking at the bottom of the staircase. But it was calm. Not angry as it had been so many nights before. A few steps above it was a woman with her back to him. Her dark hair soaked and clinging to her body as she watched out on the horizon. 

Hesitantly he stepped forward, taking steady steps down until he saw something odd about the woman. She had no legs, instead; a long, dark maroon tail curled down below her. Scales flickered in the light revealing flecks of gold. She must have heard him because she turned and in that moment Draco felt his whole world burn.

“Granger?”

Her head tilted to the side, her whiskey eyes taking him in, but the usual honey gold damped to cold liquid. “Hello, Malfoy.”

“W-what happened to you?” She only smiled, revealing sharper teeth than he remembered. “What are you?”

She shrugged her shoulders before turning on the step to face him. Her body was pale, more pale than he had ever seen, and her scales crawled up her body covering her breasts just barely. Her ribcage was visible as she took a breath, her eyes trained on him.

“I’m a Siren,” she whispered. The despair in her voice tore at him. Her voice dragged him closer. “Malfoy?

“What happened to you?” He repeated from his spot beside the wall of the steps several feet from her. 

“I can’t remember,” she revealed with another shrug of her shoulder. Picking her hands up, she revealed fingers with webbing. “I’m a monster now. Who could love a monster?” Her voice carried across the wind, vacant, hollow. 

His gut twisted. “Another monster,” a twisted smile. His heart skipped beats as her head snapped with inhuman speed to look at him again. The longing filled his body again. “I’m a monster too, remember?”

“Oh Draco,” she whispered but then she turned to the ocean as the moon began to rise over the horizon. It’s reflection bright against the top of the dark waters before them. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” He shouted, reaching forward before stopping abruptly on the edge of a step. “When - when can I see you again?”

“Soon.” She pushed forward and jumped back into the sea, disappearing beneath the dark water. He couldn’t watch her movements as the skies were getting darker and the waters were dark enough. As his gaze drifted out to sea, he watched her fin slide in and out of the water and disappear once more. The longing inside him pulling frantically with her.

* * *

Their nightly chats continued for weeks on end. Some nights she would stay and talk about the Wizarding world, other times about the ocean floor, and some nights she would just listen to the stories he would tell her from the books he read. Those nights he saw the eagerness in her, the hunger, and he felt a pull to her. He felt the pull all the time and sometimes, he contemplated going right into the ocean with her. He knew it was foolhardy, so thankfully he was able to pull himself together.

Their talks helped that longing. Those nights she stayed longer helped quench the need, but no matter what he did it came back, sometimes with a vengeance that pulled him to his knees.

So one night, after a bottle of elven wine, he found himself sitting a few steps above her, liquid courage opening his mouth as he eyed an octopus, orange in color, slipped its way back into the sea. “Do Sirens have mates?” He stared out into the ocean. “I tried looking for a book on them but little is known?”

Her cold eyes rose as she turned on her side, her tail trailing into the water. Her hair, damp from the ocean spray clinging to her pale skin. “Of a sorts,” she admitted but her voice was bland, vacant.

“Then why do I want to be with you?” He admitted his eyes drilling into hers. He slipped down another step. Then another.

“Oh, Draco,” she whispered as despair filled her eyes. “You don’t know what you want.”

“I do,” he sat one step above her, leaning forward. “I just want to be with you. I’m so lonely. You make me feel whole.”

Her eyes closed as her nostrils flared. Leaning forward, she opened those cold eyes to reveal warmth and her voice filled the air. A calm song, a song of longing, that curled its way around his heart and pulled him forward. His hand reached for her face, lips brushing against his own. Cold, damp lips pressed against him and let go. Her song growing louder, he slipped closer to her. She fell back into the water, her body facing him and a hand reaching for him.

“Come to me, Draco,” she whispered and the magic in the air thickened, the song swirling around them. He stood and walked into the water. He didn’t feel the cold sucking at his skin, he could only feel her around him. Her tail wrapping around his legs and her lips brushing over his mouth again. “Oh, Draco,” she hummed against his lips and he could only hold tighter. He heard her despair, but when he looked at her face, a wicked smile was carved into it. Her eyes golden as she pulled him deeper into the water.

Happiness swelled inside of him as he felt her pressing against him. A smile took up his cheeks and he felt her pull him down. Down deeper into the water, the little light he had earlier drifted further and further away. All he saw was her. Her golden eyes looking into his own. The weight of his life lifted away from him. He had found her.

Her golden eyes began to blur until suddenly, the dark overtook everything.

It was dark.

It was cold.

It was numb.


End file.
